Por el
by shi no hime
Summary: La verdad no se que poner, es un ET, ONE SHOOT, espero que les guste.


**Por el**

**Por: sak**

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los perosonajes no son mios, son de CLAMP, derchos reservados a ellas, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, por pura diversion.**

Desde hace mucho que solo cantaba para el. Cada melodía solo para el. Todo lo que era para el. Muy pocas personas lo entenderían pero todo ella, TODO, su música, su fama, su dinero, su amor, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, todo era por el.

Cuando estaba en el escenario, con tanta gente viéndola, gritando su nombre, en la calle cuando los niños se le acercaban y le decían.-"yo quiero ser como usted cuando sea grande" "quisiera cantar como usted".- cuando iba a la escuela de música y veía en secreto a los niños cantando y tocando sus melodías y una vez que entraba, le veía sus caritas sorprendidos. Todo eso la hacía feliz, la ponía contenta pero aun así no era suficiente para sentirse llena, completa.

Pero como una vez había leído en el manga de Clamp, llamado clover (no se si esta correcta la clase):

Cuando encuentres el trébol de cuatro hojas

Hallaras la felicidad completa

Pero sabes, nunca lo encontraras

Por que se encuentra atrapado

En una jaula de oro

Por que no mejor

Te conformas con uno de tres

-no se si lo entendí bien pero según yo eso significa que jamás había una felicidad completa, siempre habrá algo que la interrumpa, un obstáculo que por mas chiquito que sea nos impide ser totalmente felices y que por eso debemos conformarnos con esa felicidad-es lo que había dicho en una entrevista, y por supuesto que había algo que la interrumpía su felicidad y el que evitaba su felicidad completa era el mismo que había creado la demás felicidad.

Su amigo de infancia, su todo, el ser que mas amaba y al que no podía olvidar, lo había intentado todo, había salido con algunas personas pero nadie podía quitarlo de su mente, siempre había una comparación, muy alto, muy delgado, muy gordo, muy chaparro, muy pecoso, muy serio, muy gracioso, muy pervertido, cualquier cosa, una vez dijo que por que era muy lindo, fue la excusa mas tonta.

El siempre estaba con ella, en todos sus conciertos, tenía su misma pasión por la música, pero el no le correspondía, le quería como una hermanita salía con mujeres bellísimas, de hermoso cuerpo, carita de muñeca, sensuales, no eran como ella, sin chiste, de pálida piel, de ojos color raro, y aunque hábil en el arte una peste con los hombres.

Y hablando de príncipes ahí estaba el, con su enigmática sonrisa, sus misteriosos ojos que aunque tapado con unos lentes en lugar de afearlo le daban un toque intelectual y juvenil.

Se conocían desde la primaria, compartían tantas cosas, secretos, alegrías, tristezas, corajes.

Ella sabía que tenía bonita voz, pero fue el quien lo impulso, el que lo hizo querer intentarlo, su único amor y tal vez algún día se lo confesaría.

-tomoyo, preciosa ¿Qué te pasa?-su voz se oía calmada, tranquila pero con un poquito de preocupación-¿tomoyo?

-si

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy callada y te noto como ida-el trataba de verle los ojos pero ella le evitaba la mirada

-nada, simplemente estoy un poco melancólica, extraño a mamá, a sakura, a touya, rika, a todos-por fin los volteo a ver, amatista contra azul. Sintió sus mejillas arder y apostaba que estaba roja, voltio su cabeza otra vez para que el no notara su sonrojo.

-voy a empezar a prepararme para la función, no falta mucho-se dirigió a su camerino (se me olvido decir que estaba sentada en el escenario, acababa de terminar su ensayo)

Erial se quedo unos momentos mas, sentado, su vista seguía fija por donde se había ido la grácil doncella caminando.

Su mejor amiga, la mujer más importante de su vida, por la que había dejado todo, sus amigos, su familia, su vida con tal de estar a su lado.

Ella no correspondía sus sentimientos, eso era obvio, en cierta forma se encontraba cansado, quería estar junto ella, decirle la verdad, decirle que cuando estaban juntos el deseaba abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto le amaba, pero no podía, por miedo al rechazo, pero sobretodo por miedo a que por esos malditos sentimientos que tenía desde niño perdiera a su gran amiga, y que esa hermosa amista dejara de existir.

Desde que la había conocido en la primaria sintió un cariño muy especial por ella, pero solo tenía 10 años así que no definía ese sentimiento como precisamente amor, se fue a Inglaterra y al cabo dos años regreso creyendo olvidar ese sentimiento que lo unía a ella, pero no era así, ahí estaba.

Entraron a la secundaria, y los cuatro, sakura, shaoran, tomoyo y erial, eran inseparables, los mejores amigos. Pasaron a la preparatoria, desde niños eriol había sido muy atractivo para el sexo femenino y para uno que otro del masculino, y por eso que el empezó a salir con chicas de su edad, intentando olvidar su verdadero amor, pero años después comprendió que por mas que lo intentara, nadie la supliría jamás.

Es ahí cuando tomo su decisión, la decisión que diría si se quedaría soltero (eso nos conviene a todas) o si se casaría y tendría hijos, por que algo si tenía muy claro, no se casaría con nadie que no fuese tomoyo y mucho menos tendría hijos con otra.

Así llego la hora del show, tomoyo salio con un hermoso vestido color negro que resaltaba su pálida piel, una cadena que fundaba en su cuello, y unos cuantos brazaletes y los zapatos que combinaban perfectamente con su ropa, se acerco al micrófono, sus canciones por lo general eran muy tranquilas, y trataba de que todas tuvieran un mensaje.

Según el productor la canción que iba a cantar ahorita era "recuerdos pasados", salio al escenario y en seguida su nombre se empezó a oír, una multitud de gente se encontraba frente a ella, a tras de ella vio un piano hermoso, de color negro, le extraño mucho pues ninguna de sus canciones utilizaba piano.

-Hola¿Cómo esta Utah, primero que nada quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, es la primera vez que vengo, y todos me han recibo muy bien, se los agradezco, en fin, yo creo que a todos les a pasado que tienen recuerdo de alguien que quisieron mucho y duele pensarlo, es por eso que compuse esta canción llamada "recuerdos pasados" que espero y les guste y canten conmigo.

Pero en lugar de empezar a sonar la pista, se empezó a oír el piano, reconoció de inmediato la tonada, estaban tocando Yoru no uta, voltio su mirada hacia el piano, y vio a Eriol tocándolo, la voltio a ver y le sonrió, logro reaccionar antes de que le tocara cantar.

Entonces lo sintió, esa conexión que hace años sintió por primera vez.

Cuando acabo la canción vio como eriol termino, agarro el micrófono que estaba sobre el piano y parándose del asiento se dirigió a ella.

-Tomoyo, frente a todas estas personas que te adoran, quiero decirte algo que por miedo no había querido confesarte, tuve miedo de hacerlo pensando que por eso, me dejaras de hablar, dejarías de ser mi amiga, y se alejaría de mi la persona mas especial de mi vida-se fue a su lado, te amo tomoyo y desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo

Tomoyo se acerco a eriol confundida, y le susurro-¿Qué haces, eriol?

-te estoy diciendo la verdad-la miro fijamente a los ojos-y quiero saber si tú sientes algo por mí

-es una broma ¿verdad?-no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, es que…solo había una explicación lógica de todo esto, estaba en ese programa de Ashton Kutcher-¿donde están las cámaras?

-no es una broma-le contesto dolido-todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad, pero ya entendí, no te preocupes, solo espero que por mis sentimientos no se termine nuestra amistad

-entonces…todo lo que me dices, no es mentira-le miraba con esperanza, entonces su sueño se volvió realidad

-no, no lo es pequeña, yo te amo

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena, no sabían si era parte del espectáculo o era verdad, por una parte había una persona que sabía lo que iba hacer eriol, y era "la" manager de Tomoyo, quien sabía de los sentimientos de ambos.

-yo también eriol

Después de esta declaración se besaron con ternura, todos estaban en silencio, y por un momento a Eriol y a Tomoyo se les olvido que estaban en pleno escenario, con un montón de gente viéndola, al terminar el beso comenzaron los aplausos.

Pero solamente pocos sabían que eso solo era el empiezo del algo mejor.

_**FIN**_

**_N/A: Espero les haya gustado, el final no salio como yo queria pero en fin, no siempre se logra lo que quiera, me haroan muy feliz si me dejaran un review se los agradecere mucho._**


End file.
